project_arrhythmiafandomcom-20200214-history
Space Cowboy
Information Space Cowboy by K?d (sometimes known as Kid) is a kind of calm, medium level and future song. it uses the vitamin theme mostly, although it sometimes uses other colors a bit, released in v1.0.5, just like Sunquake Strategy Stay away from the middle? Layout This section has spoilers, play this level in the game when it comes out or play the demo. You have been warned (Note: this was taken in the alpha demo version of Project Arrhythmia, so when the real game comes out and its not exact or some changes were made just note that this information was taken in the alpha demo). Beginning The level starts out with 5 squares, the one in the middle does a 2 triangle attack 3 times, then, 3 squares appear, moving left and right, then the square in the middle does the same attack 3 times again, just that the 3rd time the screen gets more focused on the middle square, then the square in the middle makes it so you actually take damage from it for a second, then, a line from the middle appearing, and rotates along with the screen rotating. Middle After the screen and stops rotating and the line stop rotating and disappear, a block appears from the bottom of the middle, but the middle square flips making it go to the top of the screen, then, without flipping, but slightly moving, ones from the left, right and real bottom appear, then, all four squares do a weird spinning thing. Then, they spread out and disappear due to the squares turning to small, then what may be called a attack called walls (due to this) happens, with 2 walls at once, blue turning into pink. It does it 4 times, then the square in the middle makes itself able to hit for a second and then more walls appear for 3 times, and then the square in the middle makes a line for 4 times, then the screen gets smaller for a second and then back to its normal size, then the square is back to its first attack for only one turn, then the same size attack happens, then 3 squares from the right appear, and then the square in the middle does the same attack it did at the very beginning for 3 times, then, for a while, nothing happens, after that moment of rest I guess, the square in the middle makes itself able to hit and take damage for a second. Ending The square in the middle causes 1 line, and then, once again it makes itself able to be hit and take damage. Then, the square in the middle causes 3 more lines, then in the middle a line that's pink and blue, then 4 more lines, on the last line a tiny yellow dinosaur appears on the middle bottom of the screen. Then it does it 3 more times, after a time a nothing happens, then, more (4) lines appear, and then the screen does the same increase and decrease size attack, and then 4 more lines from the middle square appear, and then a rapid almost no reaction time (8) walls appear, and then the decrease and increase attack happens again, and then, for the final attack, the square in the middle makes itself able to hit with taking damage for a second, lastly, the stage stays with nothing for a second, and then the stage is over. Category:Levels Category:Main Levels